Elemental
by Annabeth chase101
Summary: Bianca Delphia doesn't no her past. She just woke up with water and wind powers one day, and on that day, many crazy things happened. The moon spoke to her for crying out loud! He gave her a mission. Find the other elementals, and stop the biggest threat the world has ever known. But where to start? The only she thing knows the Names of them! Flamiera Montoio, and Jack Frost.


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This is my first actual fan fiction, so please, be nice. Although I would extremely appreciate constructive criticism. Please read and review! also, Ideas are welcome, I need some new ones! Please no flames.

**Prologue**

White. thats the first thing I remember. It was white, and I felt... empty. I had no purpose. Then words, wonderful words filled me. I had a name: Bianca Delphia. I was considered beautiful. Suddenly, a very strange sensation tugged at the back of my mind. As if someone was pulling that out of my brain. the pulling sensation. My mind was suddenly blank. All I could remember was my name. I opened my eyes. I hadn't realized they were closed. I was sitting in the middle of a frozen lake. I touched the surface. It was cool, and nice. the cold made me feel stronger. I stood and looked at my reflection. I was an average size for my age. At least I think I am. I looked like I was about 5'8. as for my age, I think I am about 14. Maybe 15. I have long, ringlet-curled golden hair that was dipped with blue, and deep green eyes specked with silver. They looked like the deep ocean with little specks of moonlight reflecting off the surface. I was wearing a long, white dress that flowed around me. if the wind could be spun into a dress, it would look like this. It fell off the shoulders, and it fit my body perfectly. It was almost the same color as my skin. my skin tone was porcelain, and my eyelashes and eyebrows stood out against it. My eyebrows were a darker carmel color and my eyelashes where black. I was barefoot, something in my brain told me I liked that. I didn't like shoes because- The pulling sensation. I couldn't remember why. The one thing that was most noticeable about me was the necklace around my neck. It was shape like a raindrop, and it had a sort of depth to it. it was three dimensional, and it looked like it held magic liquid. The liquid closest to the outer surface of the charm was a pale blue color, but while it got closer to the center of the charm, it darkened. It was so dark, it looked like it had been drawn from the very bottom of the ocean. After seeing what I looked like, I looked up, to see what time of day it was. It was night. the moon floated high in the sky. somehow, I knew that he was my creator. He was the ruler. The guardian over the world. I wanted to go up and get a better look at him. the trees of the forest around me obscured my vision. Justas the thought reached my mind, the necklace around my neck started to glow. I stared at it, hardly believing what was happening. After a brief moment of shock, I accepted it. It was cool. I tore my eyes away from the glowing neckpiece, only to see another unbelievable sight. I was flying I was up in the cold winter air, riding on the wind and looking at the moon. Thats when I realized that I wasn't human. I was a spirit, a fairy, a...ghost. I came to the conclusion that humans couldn't see me, I was a myth. As these conclusions came to me, I started to think deeper. I started asking questions, like this very important one: How do I know this? Who am I? The moon answered me.  
_Bianca, you are a very special spirit. You are an elemental. There are only two other elementals in existence. Jack Frost, and your sister, Flamiera Montoio. Your elements of control are sky, and water, your sister has Earth and Fire, and jack controls winter and cold. You must gather together to defeat the three biggest threats of all._ Then, there was silence. I knew my mission.

That was 214 years ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, I hope you liked it! And if you didn't, thanks for reading it anyway. Im not sure if I will keep writing this, so if you like it, tell me! Reviews will get me to write this thing. Also, I'm not really sure where this is going, so I would love ideas, PM me! If you give me ideas, I will totally give you credit.-Annabeth


End file.
